Talk:GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos
History Can someone translate the story of this mobile suit? Thanks --Bronx01 03:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It supposedly has the same story as before, just gets a new chapter image for Gundam Weapons/00V. Though I think we should take this to Bravecommander just to be sure and have him translate it. Dav7d2 03:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Nadleeh Akwos name origin Stephen-sama (talk) 15:57, March 26, 2018 (UTC) "Akwos" is derived from the original Indo-European word for "horse". Nadleeh Akwos' Centurion motif is in correlation of the name "Akwos" *Although this is true, it isn't the reason for the naming. "Akwos" has another more relevant meaning in a different language as per the official profile and my update on the page.Zeph08 (talk) 12:00, March 27, 2018 (UTC) show me proof.. AKWOS is IEL word for Horse, that's definitive fact, there's no such thing as Akwos in the Navajo word *Sure, it is in the 2nd picture of the 'References' section, under the heading 'アクウオス'. Also there is this line in the Japanese wiki 'ナバホ語の「首」を意味する「AKWOS（アクウオス）'. Besides, why would they name the suit after horse?Zeph08 (talk) 16:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC) There is no such thing as "Akwos" in the Navajo Language, iterations of the word "Akwos" is in direct correlations with the word "*ék̂wos" from the Indo-European Language, 4,500 B.C.E. to 2,500 B.C.E, during the Neolithic Age Citations for Proof of Claim (PIEL): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indo-European_vocabulary https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proto-Indo-European_language Term "Akwos" never appears in the Navajo Vocabulary, all citations of the word correlating to the word "Head" is false, thus be subjected to alteration Citations for Proof of Claim: (NVJ - Head): http://www.unco.edu/library/pdf/Navajo_English_Dictionary.pdf Using logic and common sense, it is sensible to assume that the name of the alter-form of GN-004 Nadleeh is derived from the word "Akwos" form the Indo-European Language. Because GN-004's alter-form features a Roman Centurion motif, the pre-text that the word "Akwos" is from the Navajo Language is discredited. Aeolia Schenberg valued fact... all of you, follow his example! Stephen-sama (talk) 16:05, March 29, 2018 (UTC) *Speak for yourself. Have you look at the image I mentioned or tried looking for properly translated official English profile? In case you didn't know, there is no reference to Nadleeh Akwos' look being centurion-like in the official profile. All that talk is by fans/past contributors who had no English translations to work on/base off and are basically bull shitting. A search on the net (https://navajowotd.com/word/basic-body-parts-in-navajo/) shows that the Navajo word for 'head' is 'bitsiits’iin'. Now, what is interesting is that there is the word 'bik’os' which is 'neck' in Navajo that sounds oddly similar to 'Akwos' (the site I mention have a video of the pronunciation of the words at the bottom). This is intriguing as the Japanese word for head is '首', which can also stands for neck.Zeph08 (talk) 16:56, March 29, 2018 (UTC) * ナバホ語の「首」を意味する「AKWOS（アクウオス）」と命名された。Stephen-yaro, if you really want to back up your claim then at least try to find official source say that Akwos in Nadleeh Akwos is derived from the *ék̂wos, at this point it is neither fact nor common sense, it's just your speculation.--My girlfriend is a loli. 17:14, March 29, 2018 (UTC)